Tamarind Hamelin
Tamarind Hamelin (better known as Tansy) is a young Diviner and used to be affiliated with the Primus Guild. Following the events of the Master's Test, he was "recruited" into Lune Sorcellerie by Adizini Duskeater. Personality Tamarind Hamelin is perhaps the simplest yet most convoluted person you can ever meet. He doesn't have much motivation in life; if he has any, it is simply to have fun. A lot of the time, this is absolutely horrible for any companions he may have, as his own fun is usually wrought at their expense. However, he's been known to ride on the coattails of others, as well, usually with the idea that they will bring him some form of entertainment (or in rare cases, he has an ulterior motive). He gets passionate about things very easily and then loses interest in them just as easily. He always needs something to occupy his mind - a bored Tansy is a dangerous Tansy. His sense of right and wrong is somewhat skewed, though he does have certain limits and boundaries he will not cross. Tansy will go out of his way to annoy anybody simply for the sake of doing it. He can be downright obnoxious at times, but for the most part, anything he does is without ill intent, and if he sees and manages to understand that he has hurt someone (physically or mentally) he'll usually feel pretty bad about it. The key phrase being usually. Because of the way in which he grew up, his mind processes things in odd ways. He loves very freely and truly, simply because he doesn't see how it's difficult not to; yet at the same time doesn't bat an eyelash at the sight of extreme violence and is actually intrigued by it. He is also incredibly open minded, if only for the fact that the Primus Guild was so close minded. Known Attacks/Abilities * You Spin Me Right Round: A gift from his father, a simple top called Topper, is jam packed full of akehura. When set spinning, the top will spin for two minutes and cast a powerful illusion of Tamarind's whim. The little bugger will move around as it spins, keeping track of Tamarind's presence and staying near him, though if it's caught and its spin disrupted, Tamarind is left exposed. * Distraction: Small auditory/visual distractions, whether they be tricks artificial tricks of the light or a whispering from behind his foe; as long as Tamarind gets his enemy distracted, that's enough for him to either fight back or run away. * SCHIZOFONICO: Tamarind can now convincingly create sounds that are not real to trick a person or group. The auditory hallucinations are fairly strong and highly distracting. Usually the trigger for this is his own singing, but it isn't necessary. He just likes to sing. * Glamourous! : Taking from the old stories of Fae and Sidhe, Tansy's taken to using his illusion abilities to tweak the appearances of himself and others. He can disguise up to three people (including himself) convincingly. However, he can't maintain the illusions for long - the more people he "alters," the shorter the amount of time he can maintain it - and it can exhaust him pretty easily. He can maintain a disguise on one person for up to 2 hours. Up to 3 people lasts around 30 minutes. * Ice Ice Baby: Tamarind's accidental discovery to use ice to his advantage! He can use it to make "slides" to slip up his foes (or himself), create ice "shields," and weaponize ice in the form of spikes or a rough around the edges ice-spear. He doesn't know the finer details of full on constructs, but doesn't really care so long as they get the job done. * Don't Stop Me Now: Tamarind encases himself in ice armor and sets about on an ice slide at high speeds to attack his foe, ensuring both enhanced speed and defense; he reinforces Toothpick with ice as well to strengthen his attack. The ice armor can take quite the beating before it shatters, but due to the weight and pressure it puts upon Tamarind as he wizzes around on the ice slide, it can be rather taxing on him. Dizziness is also a common side effect due to the sliding movements. * Do You Wanna Build an Ice Man?: Combining ice and illusion magic, Tamarind creates a humanoid ice construct, and an illusion is cast upon it to make it look and sound like a person, whether himself or someone else. He can create three at most, but concentration is required to keep all of them running at once, and the more there are the more mentally taxing it is. If his concentration is broken, all that remains are bad looking ice sculptures. Background Tamarind was born to an unusual pair of parents. His mother and father weren't married and had no intention of ever doing so. Friends with benefits is an excellent way of describing their relationship, but the two proved themselves to be loving parents. Competent, on the other hand, is debatable. The first five years of his life, they pretty much let him do whatever without any form of discipline or restraint. He was spoiled, wild, and the bane of his mother's neighbors. However, when he turned five, his father's past would come and bite him. The Primus Guild came knocking at his mother's door, having tracked his father to his mother's home. His father was a Rogue of the Primus Guild, and since they didn't find the man they were looking for, they forcefully took his son instead. The Primus Guild treated the young five year old just as they would an adult, effectively robbing him of the rest of his childhood as they threw him in Illusionist robes and a mask. Tamarind hated every moment of it, and would continue to hate it until he reached the age of thirteen and began to rebel. All his attempts were quashed quickly and effectively, until the one day he managed to actually escape. The next few months he would spend on the run, swiping a spear along the way and beginning his habit of constantly changing his name - partly because he couldn't remember the one he was born with. However, the Guild would catch up to him and corner him. It was then that his father reappeared in his life, telling the Guild that they had broken their own rules by taking his son - after all, Tamarind was never their target. The Guild would reluctantly concede to this and abandon their chase of Tamarind, refocusing on his father (whom managed to promptly escape with Guild chasing close behind). With his newfound freedom, he managed to return home to his mother at the age of 14. His mother was overjoyed, especially considering that she had news for his son - he had a younger brother. Well, he was a half-brother that lived with his father. Nevertheless, the brothers met and promptly decided they hated each other on the spot for no really good reason. However, the hatred between the brothers is so strong that they have actually tried to kill each other. Their respective fathers encourage this behavior and their mother passes it off as "boys being boys." Shortly after the first meeting with his brother, Tamarind would then go and travel for a few years with his own father. He trained himself in use with his spear, but found he disliked the use of akehura. After having it forced on him during his days in the Primus Guild, he found akehura to be "cheap." He picked up a lot of habits from his father, such as annoying people for no reason, being a general pain in the arse, getting into trouble, and thinking outside of the box. After going off and traveling on his own, he opened himself up again to the possibility of retraining in akehura, but recalls very little. All in all, he has spent the most recent years of his life enjoying his freedom and having fun in any way he can, while going back and visiting his mother every now and again. His most recent form of fun is bounty hunting work, and he's garnered himself a reputation... as a bounty hunter and a bounty. ... Under various names, of course. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Diviner Category:Independent Diviner Category:Rei the Wannabe Wizard Category:Humans